


I Just want to-

by flamerose



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Possessive Behavior, Sleepy Cuddles, confusing feelings, newt's trying to figure stuff out, touchstarved gellert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamerose/pseuds/flamerose
Summary: omg two updates from two different stories today, I am on a roll babey.sorry that this was such a lengthy chapter, but I really hoped you like it. I always liked the idea of newt nursing back some cute creature, whether it was magical or not. fun fact: I just noticed that I forgot to write a summary for this fic, so here's my amazing attention to detail at full display.anyways, I hoped you liked the fic, thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter, ciao!xoxo rose





	1. Chapter 1

_Mister Scamander, it is an honour to finally be able to talk to you properly_

_Please, forgive me libeling._

_You're safe with me now._

Newt woke up with a start, gasping for air. He felt tears rushing to his eyes as he continued to heave for air. Wha... what happened? One moment he was facing off with Grindelwald, the next he was... here. The magizoologist rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears, and slowly, wherever he was came into focus. 'Wherever' turned out to be a lavish bedroom, with large windows and beautiful furniture. There was a writing desk near one of the windows with a bookshelf filled to the brim with novels next to it, a big wardrobe and a dresser with an antique lamp on it next to him. There was also a big ornate door that was directly opposite of the bed he slept in.

Newt rubbed his eyes a bit more, his head still spinning. What on earth happened when he duelled with Grindelwald. He replayed their duel in his foggy mind, trying to remember what spells they fired at each other. 

He paused. His case! Where was his case? What happened to his creatures? His breathing quickened as he looked over the room again. His case wasn't there. 

There was a squeaking sound from the door and Newt's head snapped up. HIs head spinning, he immediately fell back on the bed and threw the blanket on him and closed his eyes just before the door opened. The redhead tried to even out his breathing as he heard the door shut softly and heels clicking towards the bed until he felt the bed dip. He felt his heart skip a beat when he felt a hand card through his hair. 

"I know you're awake, darling, there's use pretending." A familiar voice purred out. Newt shot up again and nearly hit Grindelwald in the nose. The dark lord managed to dodge in time and let out an amused chuckle. "Calm down, ,em>liebling."

"Y-you... what- where am I? What did you do to my creatures?" He inched away from Grindelwald, but his green eyes were filled with anger and protectiveness for his creatures. They were like children to him, and he swore he wouldn't hesitate to fight the dark lord with his bare hands if the man did anything to his creatures. 

"Your creatures are safe, Newton. I made sure of it." The man reassured him. He reached a hand out as an effort to calm the redhead down, but Newt only flinched and scooted even farther away from Grindelwald. There was a touch of sadness that disappeared as fast as it appeared in his mismatched eyes that Newt wasn't even sure if it was there. The German retracted his hand and placed it in his lap.

"I understand that you are upset with me, but-" "Just give me back my case, please. I need to make sure my creatures are safe." Newt's tone left no room for argument, which was a bit surprising to himself since he was never one to use such a tone. 

Grindelwald complied and the enchanted case appeared in his hand. The magizoologist immediately snatched it out of his hands and held it protectively to his chest. "Get out, please. I want my privacy." He held his gaze, unwilling to submit to Grindelwald's one. Finally, the German sighed and got up. He smoothed down his jacket and walked to the door. Before he left, he looked back at Newt one last time before leaving, shutting the door softly behind him. 

Once he was sure that the German was gone, Newt hurriedly opened his case and climbed down the ladder. Inside, the creatures could feel their caretaker's distress and a chorus of howls and growls rang out. Newt smiled in relief. Everyone really was okay. He went to check each creature in their respective habitat, making sure that they weren't stressed and filling up their food. From the Bowtruckle tree, Pickett immediately latched onto the redhead as soon as he was in sight. Newt laughed and stroked the little creature, glad to have his companion back. With Pickett on his shoulder, Newt continued to make his rounds, and was at last satisfied after an hour or two later. 

There was a soft knock from the outside of his case and all the creatures looked up simultaneously. "Newton, it's time for dinner, will you come out please?" It was Grindelwald again. The magizoologist chewed his lip and weighed his options. On one hand, he absolutely did not want to have lunch with a notorious and extremely wanted dark lord; on the other hand, if he didn't want to eat with him, he might hurt him or his creatures. Taking a deep breath, he said goodbye to his creatures and with Pickett perched on his shoulder, the magizoologist climbed up the ladder and reentered the bedroom. 

Grindelwald was crouched in front of his case, and when he saw Newt's head pop out of the case, he offered him a small smile. Before he could offer his hand to help Newt get out, the magizoologist had already heaved himself up and shut his case. Grindelwald's smile fell slightly and dropped his hand. 

"It's time for dinner, _liebling_." Newton nodded and brushed off any dust on him. Pickett chittered on his shoulder and huddled closer to his ear. The redhead whispered something that the dark lord couldn't catch. He tapped his fingers against his thigh and waited patiently for Newt to finish talking to the bowtruckle. 

When he was done, Grindelwald gestured for the redhead to follow him out the bedroom. Newt put himself in a safe distance from the dark lord as he led them through winding hallways with vases of flowers and the occasional oil painting of a countryside or a beautiful landscape. Finally, they entered what seemed like a dining room. A glittering chandelier hung from the ceiling and above a long dining table with plates of delicious food on it. There were plush chairs on the sides of the table, and one each at the heads of the table. Mouthwatering smells wafted to his nose, and Newt heard his stomach let out an embarrassingly loud growl. The magizoologist turned his head with a blush that could rival his hair while Grindelwald chuckled.

"Come and sit down, Newton." He pulled out a chair and gestured for Newt to sit down. The redhead sucked his lips and he felt his stomach curl in nervousness before deciding to ignore the insistent screaming of his head to decline the man's offer and took a seat. Grindelwald pushed his chair in and took his own seat across from him. A jug of water with lemon slices towards him and poured him a glass. Newt nodded a thanks to the German before taking a cautious sip. Putting the glass down, he looked at the food in front of him. Shepherd's pie, beef stew, Toad in a Hole... they all looked so amazing and quite frankly Newt didn't really care if it was probably poisoned, he just wanted to eat _something_.

"Have some food, Newton, you must be hungry after not eating for a whole day." Grindelwald already had some mashed potatoes and a bit of Sunday roast on his plate, so Newt decided that if Grindelwald was eating the food, he might as well take some, too, and then proceeded to get some Shepherd's pie and roast vegetables. He grabbed a fork and stabbed a piece of pie and blew on it before popping it in his mouth. The moment the pie touch his tongue, he felt his tastebuds explode. This might have been the best thing he ever tasted.

Grindelwald looked at him with a strange look before looking down and eating his own food. "I must admit, I'm quite fond of British cuisine, if I weren't so busy I would eat in England all the time." 

"You mean if you weren't busy killing innocents and gaining more followers," Newt snarked bitterly, crossing his arms and glaring at the German, who stopped mid chew and put down his utensils down. He swallowed and clasped his hands on the table.

"Newton, what I do is good, I'm trying to make this world a better place for wizards and witches." He was trying to reason with Newt, who was getting more and more frustrated and angry at the man. 

"What you're doing is enslaving muggles, and trying to take over the world." Newt hissed, green eyes narrowing. He didn't know what the dark lord was feeling or thinking at the moment, but the magizoologist's patience was definitely felt his patience wearing thin. 

"Newton listen-" Newt stood up abruptly and Pickett let out a high-ptiched screech as a warning.

"I'm afraid that I lost my appetite," he seethed, "my apologies." He stormed out of the dining room and into the hall. Newt appreciated the fact that Grindelwald didn't try to follow back to the bedroom. He immediately locked the door and sat in front of his case with his face in his hands. Slowly, his body started to shake and tears wetted his hands. Pickett let out a worried little chirp and nudged his face against Newt's cheek. 

The redhead looked at the bow truckle and offered his friend a shaky smile. "At least I have you and the others," he rasped out and stroked his finger on the creature's head, who chittered. "Yes, I know that I need to take a bath, but I need to take make my rounds first, I'll take bath after that, promise." 

When the magizoologist did finish checking on his creatures and taking a nice hot bath, he fell back on the soft bed and stared at the ceiling. A small tear slipped from his green eyes before he succumbed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt hated how things slowly became clockwork in Nurmengard. He would wake up at around seven in the morning, check on his creatures before attempting to freshen up. After that, Grindelwald would come in to call him to breakfast. Newt would mostly ignore him and just follow the German to the dining hall, where they would eat in silence. Grindelwald would try to strike up some sort of conversation a few times, but the Brit would would either reply in short terse, and curt answers, or not reply not at all. After that, Newt would return to his room and not come out until dinner. Then, he went back to his room, checked on his creatures once again before falling asleep, and repeat the same thing the next day. 

Sometimes Newt would just lie on his bed, staring unblinkingly at the ceiling as his thoughts finally consumed him. How were his friends? Were they doing alright? Were they looking for him? And what of Theseus and Leta? He pressed his hands against his eyes, and he felt hot tears seep throughout his closed eyelids. He really was nothing but a magnet for trouble. 

There was a chirp to his left, and he saw Pickett standing there and looking at him. Newt smiled and held out his finger for the bowtruckle to hop on. "Stop worrying about me, Pickett, I'll be fine. Besides, I have you and the others, right?" The redhead offered a smile, albeit it was not as bright and wide as before. His companion chittered and hugged the finger he was perched on, making Newt chuckle. "Thank you, Pickett." He turned back to the ceiling with a sigh. He shouldn't let his emotions get the best of him and affect his creatures. 

There was a knock on the door, and the magizoologist sat up, making sure to keep his finger steady so that Pickett didn't fall down. "Come in." A beautiful witch opened the door, and Newt was sure that he had saw her before. "Um, hello there."

The witch nodded stiffly. "Grindelwald requests your presence." She said with a thick French accent. Newt frowned slightly at what she said. He really didn't want to be in the same room with his kidnapper outside of the dining room. The witch seemed to have noticed his hesitation. "Immediately."

Her tone left no room for him to protest, so he reluctantly slid off the bed and smoothed down the wrinkles on his shirt. He slid on his shoes that he left at the foot of the bed before shuffling over to the woman, who looked at his disheveled shirt with disdain before whirling around and began walking down the hall briskly. Newt quickly closed his door and followed her with some difficulty. 

There was no noise in the corridor except for the sharp clicking of the witch's heels and the redhead's own shoes, and Newt internally wondered how the woman managed to walk so fast in such high heels. They finally stopped in front of a door, and the woman knocked on it three times and waited until a soft "Come in" was heard from the room. She opened the door and gestured for Newt to go in. The magizoologist stepped in before turning back to the woman.

"Thank you Miss...?" 

"Rosier." There was a brief spark of surprise in her cool green eyes when he asked for her name. 

"Thank you Miss Rosier." She nodded before she shut the door and Newt listened to her receding footsteps. 

"Newton, I must say, I'm a tad bit surprised with how quickly you arrived." He turned to look at the dark lord, who was sitting behind his desk with a small smile. Newt bit his bottom lip as his eyes darted around the room. So this must be Grindelwald's office. It was big oval space, with shelves stacked with odd knick knacks and dozens of books. There were sofas placed all around the room, a beautiful fireplace, plush rugs and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The full length windows gave ample light and showed the picturesque sight of the snowy mountains. Overall, there was an aristocratic and homey feeling in his office. 

"May I ask, why did you ask for me?"The redhead fiddled with his fingers, a sign that he was nervous. Before the dark lord could respond, there was a soft meow coming from the German's desk. Newt blinked slowly. What was that?

Grindelwald chuckled and bent down, before reappearing again with a small dirty bunch of fur in his hands. Newt wandered closer, intrigued by the thing in his hands. "Is that-?"

"A kitten Ms. Rosier found in the gardens." The dark lord commented. The small creature let out a soft and weak meow. The redhead slowly held up his hands, and Grindelwald carefully placed the trembling animal in his hands. Newt gasped at how light it was. Where was its mother? What happened? "I trust that you will take care of it?"

Newt bit his lip and unconsciously folded into himself. "Thank you." He muttered before excusing himself and hurrying out of the office, focusing his attention on the frail kitten in his hands. 

Gellert watched as the redhead practically fled the room and nearly slammed the door with how fast he left. He dragged a hand down his tired face as he leaned back on his chair. Newton was still wary and frightened of him, no matter how hard he had tried to strike up some sort of conversation with him. When Vinda had found the kitten in the gardens, Gellert had felt that it was like some sort of sign from the gods above. However, the redhead still seemed closed-off and unwilling to talk, at least he spoke to him in an actual sentence, and that was a start, right?

\------

Newt rushed back to his room - he would have apparated back to his room but he didn't have his wand - and shut the door before jogging over to his case. Holding the kitten in one hand, he used his free hand to open the case and slowly and steadily climbed down, careful to not jostle the creature. Once he was firmly standing in his workshop, Newt grabbed the blankets he was planning for the occamies, but he guess this was more urgent. He arranged the blankets into a nest and placed the kitten in the middle. 

"Alright, let's see..." The magizoologist delicately carded through the kitten's fur, and was relieved that there were only a few minor cuts that could be healed with potions, and it definitely needed a thorough bath with some anti-flea potions. Newt went to find a basin and filled it with warm water. Going back to the workshop, he shuffled through his shelves to find the soap and the potions before placing it next to basin and taking the kitten. 

PIckett chirped on his shoulder as Newt put it in the water, scooping some water and drizzling it over the kitten. It mewled feebly and wriggled a bit, making the redhead chuckled lightly and moved on to rub its paws, being mindful of the sharp claws. He grabbed the soap and started rubbing it on the kitten, watching as the grime and dirt slowly faded from its fur and mix in with the water and the soap. 

While he was washing the kitten -who turned out to have pretty a tortoiseshell coat - , he had attracted a group of his creatures. They were all watching him attentively, no one making a sound. After successfully washing the kitten, Newt reached for the anti-flea potion and started carefully rubbed it all over the creature's skinny body. He rinsed the kitten's fur with the water and asked Dougal, who had waddled up next to him, to grab a blanket from the table. The demiguise complied and returned with one which Newt took to dry the animal.

"What shall we name you?" Newt cradled the animal nestled in the blanket. The kitten finally cracked open its eyes, to reveal dark blue eyes that struck him to the core. The redhead felt tears building up at the back of his eyes and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "How about, Thee?" The kitten gave a little meow of approval, and the magizoologist smiled. "Thee it is then."

He walked back to the table with the wrapped kitten in his arms, and then carefully placed it on the work table. "Now to get you some food. Everyone, please take care of Thee while I find some food upstairs? Here Dougal, hold him please." The demiguise held out his arms and gently took the kitten, wrapping the blanket tighter around the creature. 

Newt smiled and climbed the ladder back up, and was once again greeted by the sight of his current bedroom. He stepped into the hall and wandered around as he tried to find the kitchen. He had hoped to bump into a house elf, but the castle just seemed so empty, save for himself, the creatures, Grindelwald, and his followers, and maybe a house elf if he found one. 

"Newton?" The redhead jumped and whirled around, relaxing just a bit to see that it was just the Dark Lord. Wait, why was he relaxed? He ignored that and cleared his throat.

"Um, hello," he began, "I was wondering if you could, er, show me where the kitchen is? Because I need to get some food for the kitten." His voice slowly petered off, and Newt's habit of ducking his head and picking at his waistcoat surfaced.

There was a small pause before the German chuckled. "Of course, come with me." He turned away from the magizoologist and started to walk away from him, and Newt immediately scrambled to follow him. He made sure to keep some distance between them as the two walked down the hall to the kitchen, where a house elf had just finished washing the dishes and was currently putting them back. 

The house elf turned around and bowed. "Hello my lords, how may Mimsi help you?" 

"Well, um, I was wondering if you had any food suitable for a kitten, like some fish or chicken?" The house elf tilted her head. 

"Mimsi is sure that there is some chicken and fish in the pantry, Mimsi can help you check, my lord."

"Please, call me Newt, I'm not comfortable with 'my lord'," The redhead felt Grindelwald staring at him, but chose to ignore it. 

"Of course Master Newt, Mimsi will be right back." With that, she apparated away. Then, an uncomfortable silence hung over the two wizards. Newt cupped his hands together to avoid picking at the edge of his waistcoat. 

The dark lord suddenly cleared his throat. "How is the kitten doing?" He asked stiffly. 

"He's doing alright, he has some wounds, and he's a bit malnourished and dehydrated, but otherwise he's fine." Newt replied just as stiffly. Grindelwald nodded and the silence returned until Mimsi popped back with a plate of cooked fish fillet and chicken breast. 

"Is this alright sir?" Newt smiled gratefully and nodded, taking the plate from her small hands. 

"Yes, thank you very much Mimsi." He thanked the house elf, who smiled bashfully. 

"You're welcome, Master Newt. Mimsi will resume cooking dinner now." She bowed and went back to the stove. 

The magizoologist turned to the German hesitantly. "If you don't mind, would you please show me back to my room? I don't think I remember the way back," He admitted reluctantly. 

Grindelwald blinked before smiling. "Of course Newton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg two updates from two different stories today, I am on a roll babey.
> 
> sorry that this was such a lengthy chapter, but I really hoped you like it. I always liked the idea of newt nursing back some cute creature, whether it was magical or not. fun fact: I just noticed that I forgot to write a summary for this fic, so here's my amazing attention to detail at full display. 
> 
> anyways, I hoped you liked the fic, thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter, ciao!
> 
> xoxo rose

**Author's Note:**

> whoop whoop it's a new story! so ive been really into grindelnewt stories and I just couldn't resist writing one ahaha I have no impulse control ahaha
> 
> if you can't tell by this chapter this is gonna be one angsty and slow boring train, so better get those tissues and stress balls read lmao
> 
> anyway thats it for now, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter, ciao!
> 
> xoxo rose


End file.
